Akibat Sasuke!
by Agdis HaruHanatsu
Summary: Tingkah Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Sakura dan Naruto stress! ONE-shoot!


Akibat Sasuke!

Perhatian! Saya manusia yang paling kece di dunia ini (Hoek!) ingin mengumumkan sesuatu. Ini adalah fict pertama Agdis! Tokohnya saya nyolong dari Pak Masashi Kishimoto yang terhormat! RnR please!

Selamat Membaca!

Suatu hari di alam semesta, di bumi, di atas tanah, di bawah langit, hiduplah seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Yang katanya orang-orang (Ehem!) ganteng melebihi Sule, (Ehem!) lebih kurang ajar daripada sang pembuat cerita ini, dan lain-lain. Naruto mempunyai teman yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang katanya orang-orang (Ehem!) ganteng melebihi artis-artis di manapun dan bisa membuat para perempuan klepek-klepek dan pingsan selama tujuh hari tujuh malam lamanya(Lebay). Dan juga seorang gadis yang cantik jelita bertenaga monster yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Kecantikannya bisa membuat orang-orang terpesona, dan kekuatannya bisa membuat orang-orang kesakitan berjamaah paling lama satu bulan(Lebay!).

Tiga teman itu berbicara di kelas 9-E, di sekolahan SMP Konoha, di bawah langit, di atas tanah, di bumi, di alam semesta. "Sakura…"panggil Naruto dengan muka nafsu, "Apa?"balas Sakura, "Aku mau…"Naruto tidak bisa diam, saat itu hanya ada 3 orang di dalam kelas, yang satunya saja sedang asik mendengarkan lagu iwak peyek dengan earphonenya sambil goyang ngebor ala trio macan. "Aku…"Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut, Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya memasang wajah malu-malu. "Aku nafsu…"ucap Naruto dengan nada manja. "Iya, lakukan apa yang kamu mau, Naruto…"ucap Sakura. "Baiklah! Aku nafsu ama bekal makananmu! Boleh minta gak? Eh, aku juga pinjam buku PR IPAnya juga ya!"dan seketika, tinjuan mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Naruto yang ganteng itu. Naruto pun terlempar hingga menabrak Sasuke yang sedang goyang ngebor. "Wadow!"teriak Sasuke masih dengan lagu iwak peyek kesukaannya. "Enak e koe ngomong koyok ngono!"Sakura marah-marah. "Hebat ya kau bisa membuat Sakura marah-marah. Masih mending Sakura daripada Gaara! Sekali senggol langsung is dead!"ucap Sasuke kagum. "Kenapa ya aku tidak di marahi oleh Sakura?"tanya Sasuke polos, "Karena ehem… Sakura ehem… Suka… Ehem! Kamu, dattebayo!"jawab Naruto dengan ehem ehem. "Gue dong, hebat! Banyak yang nge-fans ama gue! Gue kan (ehem!) gantengnya naudzubillah!"Sasuke membanggakan diri. Tiba-tiba Hinata datang dan berteriak, "Jangan khwatir, Narto eh! Naruto! Aku akan selalu menjadi fans beratmu!". Kemudian gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu menghilang. "Eh, loe udah nonton Narto Syaifudin blom?"tanya Sakura, "Yang bener itu Naruto Shippuden!"teriak Sasuke dan Naruto, "Eh, iya!"balas Sakura, "Gue udah! Gue kan yang memerankan Uzumaki Naruto!"teriak pemuda berkumis rubah itu. "Gue juga tau kalee!"protes Sasuke dan Naruto.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura dan Naruto pergi menuju ruang Dance, untuk melihat Sasuke yang katanya eskul Dance. "Sedang apa kalian disini?"tanya Kabuto yang berjaga-jaga di ruang Dance. "Kami temannya Sasuke! Kami ingin melihat Sasuke latihan!"jawab Naruto, "Baiklah…"Kabuto mempersilahkan masuk. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Sasuke lagi goyang ngebor sama Orochimaru alias guru Dance. Naruto menahan perutnya yang tercampur aduk tak karuan, Sakura sujud mengetahui kenapa Sasuke akhir-akhir ini suka lagu iwak peyek dan goyang gaje. Sasuke enjoy aja. "Hoek!"Naruto menutup mulutnya sambil memegangi perutnya. Naruto pun segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mengetahui sahabat hiperaktifnya sakit, Sakura segera menemani Naruto ke UKS. Entah kenapa, Sakura agak khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto (Cieee!). Naruto pun pulang dengan keadaan eneg-eneg, Sakura yang merasa yang tidak enak badan pun juga pulang. Mereka seperti itu hanya karena sahabat mereka yang emo itu. "Selanjutnya adalah tarian Cherrybelle"ucap Orochimaru, Sasuke menurut dan segera menari ala Cherrybelle yang notabene sangat tidak disukai sang penulis cerita ini. Sang penulis pun langsung bete tingkat tinggi.

Keesokan harinya Naruto tidak masuk alasannya karena sakit mual dan muntah-muntah akibat melihat Sasuke latihan dance kemarin. Sakura masuk dengan tampang pucat. Sasuke cuek bebek. Bahkan Sakura lebih memucat ketika melihat Sasuke. "Ada apa, Sakura?"tanya Sai, "Aku tidak enak badan…"ucap gadis itu, "Sebaiknya kau izin."usul Sai. "Tidak. Aku akan belajar. Ganbatteee…"ujar Sakura malas. "Jujur saja, kalau seperti itu kau seperti wanita tua yang sedang tak mempunyai semangat hidup"perkataan Sai berhasil membangunkan iblis yang ada di dalam Sakura. "Jduakk! Buagh! Brak!"Sakura menghajar habis-habisan Sai, sedangkan Sasuke mulai melatih goyangannya tanpa mempedulikan pertarungan heboh. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke berlatih langsung masuk UKS di sertai Sai yang babat telur.

"Haruno-san. Bagaimana anda bisa terlibat perkelahian?"ucap Kakashi (sok) formal. "Begini lho Kakashi-sensei! Sai sangat begitu menyebalkan! Rasanya mau ku remuk!"Sakura meremukkan kaleng minuman yang baru ia beli, "Remuk! Remuk! Injak!"Sakura meremuknya kemudian ia injak-injak dengan semangat iblis. "Tinju! Tendang! Tampar! Dan lempar!"Gadis cantik itu mempraktekknnya kepada Kakashi alhasil Kakashi masuk RS karena pendarahan di hidung dan kepala akibat membentur tembok. "Mohon tenang, Haruno-san!"Kurenai berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang mengamuk. "Apa aku harus menurutimu, hah?!"ucap Sakura dingin dengan tatapan mata yang tajam, Kurenai pun sujud. "Jangan sujud, baiklah aku akan masuk kelas…"Sakura menyesal dan kembali ke kelas.

Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dimulai. Guru yang bernama Anko ini sering kali memainkan blackberry. "Heh, elu yang disana. Ngapain hah?!"Anko melempar blackberry ke-11 nya ke Kiba yang lagi asik dance ala cherrybelle di pojokan ama Sasuke. Jangan ditanya, Sakura sebenarnya mual-mual tadi.

"Sensei, boleh minta uang gak?"tanya Choiji, segera saja lemparan blackberry ke-12 mengenai pipi tembem milik pemuda berambut duri-duri itu(?). "Emang gue emak elo ape? Kerjain ntu halaman 104 ampe 112!"Anko memberikan tugas tanpa ampun. Selanjutnya Anko asik ama blackberry ke-13 nya.

"Sakura, tolong belikan ayam. Uangnya ada di dekat meja makan."baru pulang sudah dilanda bencana. Nasib! Gadis yang masih mengenakan pakaian seragam itu membeli ayam dan membawa pulang ke rumah. "Mak… Uda beli neh…"ujar Sakura malas, Ibunya datang dan jawsdrop. "Ayamnya yang uda mati! Bukan yang masih hidup!"ibu muda itu marah-marah, Sakura mengangguk gaje.

Naruto bangun dari tempat persinggahannya (tempat tidur) ke dapur. Disana ia hanya menemukan sebuah pesan "Naruto, ayah dan ibu pergi (ehem!) berkencan. Ne, makannya sudah ibu siapkan di kulkas. By : Uzumaki Kushina."itu tulisan yang tertera. Naruto dengan semangat sentousa segera membuka kulkas. "Ramen?!"Naruto shock. "Ramennya beku…"Naruto agak kecewa. Terpaksa, ia menghangatkannya dengan jurus bola api milik Sasuke. "Itadakimasu!"

Hari Minggu telah tiba! Lomba menari akan diadakan di SMPN 3. Semua murid yang berlomba mendaftar dan mengganti baju di ruang persiapan. Sakura dan Naruto tampil di giliran ke 24. Mereka memakai pakaian remaja modern yang keren. Mereka berdua akan menampilkan dance modern dengan shuffle. "Tiba saatnya, dattebayo!"ujar Naruto sambil angkat kaki. "Giliran 24. Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura!"mereka berdua maju dan menampilkan hasil kerja keras mereka. Keduanya cukup kompak dan banyak peserta lain yang kagum. "Giliran 25. Uchiha Sasuke!"Sasuke naik dan semuanya kaget. Sasuke memakai pakaian ala cherry belle. NaruSaku jedotin kepala ke tembok. "Yu ar byutipul, byutipul! Kamu cantik dari hati mueee!"tetapi anehnya, semua fansnya tetap bersorak.

Yahh… Sekian dari saya.

Teriama Kasih telah membaca fict yang aneh dan bikin eneg-eneg ini.

Bye! Bye!

Saran dan kritik diterima!


End file.
